All Shaken Up
by Anime Stars
Summary: What would happen when a crazy author puts a bunch of popular characters into one house with nothing to do? This fic apparently. The cast of characters have no idea what's going on as chaos ensues. A series of one shots with Chapter 3 now included!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the following, and therefore do not make any profit from the writing of this fic - Super Smash Brothers: Brawl (any and all characters appearing in the game) and Kingdom Hearts (the series)

_Author's Note:_ I'm back and into a different, but familiar fandom, than usual. I credit the start of this fic to TheMuseBunny (see link in my profile) and the users who helped me flesh this out. There are no warnings that I need to give except that there _**might**_ be SPOILERS, NON-CANON material, and OOCness. I can't control what readers know (or don't know) and can't guarantee what materials do/don't make it into the fic. Character descriptions are written to the best of my knowledge- since sometimes not even Google and wiki pages are that helpful .

In short this is: A general humor crossover where chaos ensues. Enjoy, read, and please review. Flames are being accepted and will be used to toast bags of GIANT marshmallows. If you wish to give an idea for a chapter feel free to email/pm/leave a review with the information.

**Once again, enjoy, read, and review. ~**_**Anime Stars**_

* * *

What Videogame Characters do on Their Time Off

_**By: Anime Stars – Videogame Daily News**_

**I have always wondered: what exactly do videogame characters do when they are not working? Do they have any hobbies? Do they simply hang out? Do they have chores? The list of ideas goes on and on. What I observed over time was that they do the above, and then some. Some characters have hobbies, such as collecting stamps, while others take the time to enjoy not doing anything at all. Whatever the case may be, I was simply unprepared for the scenes I witnessed. For this series I focused on the characters seen in Super Smash Brothers: Brawl, the Final Fantasy series and Kingdom Hearts series. Even with a reporter on the scene the cast of characters still acted naturally. These are but a sample of the stories I could tell.**

~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}~~}}

There was a good reason why no one let Sora into the kitchen that often, he didn't know how to cook. Therefore it came as no surprise to him that he couldn't find anything he needed to make a strawberry smoothie. It took ten minutes of scouring all the cabinets and drawers in the room before he located the blender, which someone had put under the sink, but that was only the first of his problems.

Next he looked in the fridge, hoping to easily find the strawberries, milk, and yogurt. Of course, he could only find one container of strawberry and banana yogurt, and if he went by the date on the package it should have been thrown out sometime last week. The brown haired teen rummaged around some more in the fridge, finally locating a single bottle of Lon Lon milk stored in the very back of the fridge. He took no note of the name scrawled on the lid; Young Link, and placed it on the counter next to the other items.

Since Sora had no luck finding any strawberries in the fridge he moved on to the freezer. As he opened the door he was met with a wall of cold air, and an avalanche of countless bags of frozen items toppling down over his head. Several minutes later, his short-clad legs feeling numb, Sora climbed out of the packages and checked them all to see if any were strawberries. Cursing his bad luck, he dove back into the freezer to see if any of the remaining bags contained his prize.

At last succeeding in finding the strawberries, which were in a container the proclaimed that they were soy beans, his blue eyes looked over what he hoped would make a good tasting smoothie. A slightly dusty blender, a week old container of yogurt, a bottle of milk, and a container of frozen strawberries were what sat on the counter in front of him. First he plugged in the blender and dumped in the strawberries inside. He tossed the now empty container across the kitchen, not noticing that he missed the sink. It fell to the floor with a clatter, and landed in such a way that if someone happened to walk into the kitchen they would trip on it.

Deciding that it would be best to put in the yogurt next, Sora opened the container and instantly was met with a smell that seemed to be rotten milk. He also noticed a slight green tinge to the yogurt, but decided to ignore it and squeezed the contents on top of the thawing strawberries. All that was left was to add in the milk and turn the blender on. So he did just so, Sora uncorked the milk, pouring it into the blender and turned the machine on.

At the same time, Cloud walked into the kitchen hoping to grab a bottle of water before heading to the gym. Of course his journey was hampered by the fact that he tripped over the forgotten container on the floor and was splattered with a foul smelling strawberry smoothie. Blue eyes smoldering he looked up at the culprit, who was also covered in the concoction, and lifted himself off the floor, only to fall back down onto it as he slipped again.

Sora couldn't help himself as he started to laugh as Cloud continued to try to stand up, only to slip in the mess and fall back down numerous times. Finally Cloud managed to stand upright and without saying a word, hit the Keyblade wielder on the side of the head.

"Ow. Cloud? Why'd you do that?" The brunette whimpered as he rubbed his head.

"Just clean up before someone spots this mess." The blonde responded and left the kitchen, deciding to just skip his workout and head straight to the showers.

Sora pouted, but did as Cloud said. By the time he finished the kitchen was spotless again, and he was hot and sticky. Sora thought it would be a good idea to clean himself up now, and passed by Young Link on his way out of the kitchen. The miniature Hero of Time waved to Sora and then went to the fridge to find his bottle of Lon Lon Milk. Minutes later he ran out of the kitchen crying and ran straight into Yuffie. The brunette angled her head and knelt down to talk to him.

"What's wrong, Young Link?" She asked as she tried to get him to stop crying.

"I can't find my Lon Lon Milk! Link says I need to drink it if I want to be big like him." The blonde boy cried.

"Oh, well I don't have any "Lon Lon Milk" but I think there's still some strawberry smoothie left from breakfast. Would you like that instead? It has milk in it." Yuffie said as she brought Young Link back into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Finding the smoothie she had hidden in a jar labeled pink colored whipped cream she turned back to the counter and fished out some glasses. "Here you go; we'll split the last of it. Drink up."

Young Link quickly gulped down the smoothie and ran off, leaving Yuffie alone.

"Well, I was going to give some to Sora. Oh, well." She sighed as she finished her own smoothie and left to go track down the whereabouts of Cloud.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I own not the games of the following series: Final Fantasy & Supersmash Bros. I just threw the character names into a blender and out came the combination.

_Author's Note/MiniRant/Warning:_I'm sorry this took so long to update! T.T My life got a bit hectic, but here's another chapter for you (the reader), all thanks to NaNoWriMo and my muses being a pain. I may bash Marth and Roy a bit…and Zelda/Sheik and Link are just a tad bit OOC in m opinion but, whatever. ^.^* Also, please don't give me the whole "Sheik is Zelda, so therefore Sheik is a girl" speech. I've heard a ton of arguments, (and personally I believe Sheik is a male and has a separate body) but for this case I'm leaving it up to the reader to decide what gender the identity of Sheik is. Seriously, unless you try it yourself, it's not easy to write about a character without referring to gender identities. Anyways, I'm glad I can make people laugh, even if my endings sometimes kinda suck ^.^*…so please read/enjoy/review! Flames will be used to roast my giant bag of marshmallows. ^.^ ~AnimeStars (aka: Chibi)

PS: If anyone can tell me how to fix this STUPID line spacing issue I would be EXTREMELY grateful 

* * *

Chapter Two: A Closet Case of Embarrassment

The first thought that went through Marth's head when he entered Princess Zelda's bedroom with Roy was that it was very pink. The second was that if they were caught in there they would be used in the next target practice; as the targets rather than as competitors. He had tried talking Roy out of this insane idea of his for an hour. It hadn't worked, and he wanted to try one last time before they got in over their heads.

"Roy, this is a really bad idea." He said to the redhead. "A really bad idea. Forget the bet, let's just get out of here before anyone catches us."

"No way. I'm not leaving 'till I get proof to win the bet. Captain Falcon said that Zelda has no idea about Sheik. I'm gonna prove him wrong. Now help me look around. It'll go quicker that way."

Marth shook his head. "Where exactly do you think you'll find anything? This room is really pink. I highly doubt it'll be easy to find anything related to Sheik in here."

"Just look for anything related to Sheik. Even a diary entry or whatever." The red head had busied himself look under the bed.

Marth sighed, shaking his head again. He decided to play along for a bit, but there were some lines he wouldn't cross. If Roy even tried to peek into Zelda's clothes, Marth would kill his friend himself. For now though he sat down at the desk and looked through the contents of the top drawer. There was stationary, a few books, some pens, quills, and vials of various colors of ink. The next drawer held much of the same. How many different kinds of stationary did Princess Zelda actually use? He looked over at Roy, who had moved to look above the canopy on the bed. The redhead was obviously not having any luck either.

Having no luck at the desk, Marth walked over to the window seat, opening it to search through the contents. He found nothing but books on spells, Hyrule's history, as well as some romance novels. Roy was not having any better luck. He found nothing above or below the bed, and the trunk in front of the bed was locked. He rattled the lock and then looked over at Marth.

"Hey, do you think she keeps something related to Sheik in here? It's locked."

Marth paused looking at the many bottles and jars on Zelda's bureau to turn and face Roy. "Don't open it. If it's locked it'll have to stay locked. We've already spent enough time in here as it is, we should leave."

"Why such a worry wart, Marth? What's the worst that could happen?" Roy regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth, for voices sounded outside in the hallway.

Grabbing Roy, Marth pulled them into the only escape that he could find quickly, the closet. He shut the door to it as the bedroom door opened, Zelda and Link walking inside.

"Well at least we were alone this time." Link said, chuckling.

"Quiet, Hero. Do you really think this is funny?" It was Zelda's voice, but the speech used was different

Marth and Roy looked at each other, eyes wide. Marth mouthed that they had to be silent, or else they would be discovered. He just hoped that neither Zelda nor Link decided to open the closet door. They heard someone shuffle about, assuming it was Link, who rarely talked.

"Whatever, just hurry up and unzip this horrid dress."

Link's boot steps sounded as he walked over to Zelda, then paused. There was the soft sound of a zipper, a rustling of clothes, and then a relieved sigh. By this point the color of Roy's face was almost the same shade of red as his hair. Marth was squeezing his eyes shut, and tried not to listen to what else was going on, but he failed.

"Much better. I hate wearing gowns. I don't know how she likes wearing them." Zelda said as the two hidden in the closet heard Link step towards their hiding space.

"Though these things get in the way. I don't like having them on me. Maybe I should leave Her Highness a note saying to get rid of them. Or at least make them smaller."

Marth's eyes flung open at the use of the title. That meant that it wasn't Zelda talking, but yet it was Zelda's voice they were hearing. He didn't like not being able to see what was going on. Being shut up in the dark made things even more confusing.

"I like them, they're nice." Link said, moving restlessly.

"You just like to look at them. I certainly don't. They feel weird."

"You say that about a lot of things though. Including me." Link said, and leaned against the closet door with a thump.

"You don't feel weird, Hero. You are weird. You have no problem with your younger self running about in this place. You also rarely, if ever, talk in front of someone besides the princess, your younger self and Ganondorf. You're even fine with me."

"Does it matter? You're you. Nothing can really change that. At least that's what Zelda said." There was a distinct sound of metal clinking together as Link walked away from the closet.

"Hey, what are you- oomph."

"Try looking at these ones then."

There was a brief pause then Zelda started humming. "Hmm. How do they look then, Hero?"

"They suit you. Though I don't think Zelda will like them."

"I don't care what Zelda thinks. Right now I'm the one in control of the body, so I should be able to have some say. And it's downright strange to share a body, especially when no one else understands."

"That's because for others, you don't even exist." Link said softly, taking a few steps away.

"Do I exist for you?" Zelda asked, and was met with silence.

Marth bit back a grunt as Roy stepped on his foot. He glared at Roy, who mouthed back to him that if they could just record this conversation, or take a picture they could have proof to win the bet. Marth shook his head, and accidently knocked it into the wall. Thankfully the noise was covered because Zelda, or rather Sheik, had started talking again.

"You don't even know how to answer that question do you?" Sheik said, and was answered yet again by silence, which was broken by a sigh. "I sometimes forget, even though you're appear to be older, you still have the mindset of a child sometimes."

Link's boot steps sounded again and there was more rustling of fabric. "I don't like that you and Zelda share the same body either, Sheik. It confuses me even more when I never know which one of you I'm talking to."

"Link, wanna know which one of us is in charge right now? Come here."

Without warning Roy ran out of the closet screaming. "I can't take this anymore!"

Marth however, took a moment and then gracefully stepped out; looking over at the couple whose conversation they had eavesdropped on. Link was in his normal green tunic and hat standing in front of Zelda. The Princess of Hyrule was sitting on the pink bed spread, looking very calmly at the unwanted intruders as a hand smoothed out the purple tunic and brown pants she was wearing. The shoes were pink flats, which Marth assumed went with the gown that was in a pile on the floor. The blue haired man gulped and then bowed quickly.

"Well, I'll be…uh, leaving you now. I think I may have to go stop Roy from injuring himself."

Zelda/Sheik started playing with the silver hooped earrings that looked very similar to Link's saying nothing for a moment. Then standing, spoke calmly. "How long were you in the closet?"

Marth blushed and tried to get his mouth to form some sort of verbal answer. "Uh, you know. Most guys like looking at them, and as yours are small already you shouldn't make them any smaller, or bind them. If you do you may look like a boy."

The couple looked at each other, and then turned to face Marth. It was Zelda/Sheik who talked, as Link had lapsed into silence again. "What are you talking about?"

Marth looked at the wall, not wanting to look either elf in the eyes. "Um. Your…uh. Your chest?"

"You were in my closet think Link and I were discussing..." Zelda/Sheik's face reddened. "Get. Out." It was said softly, calmly.

Link motioned to the door, which Marth ran out from. The Hylians waited a beat before erupting into laughter.

"You did a good job, Zelda." Link said, once he caught his breath.

"Who said I was Zelda?" The body was indeed Zelda's, but the eyes were red.

"Oh." The hero replied, taking a few steps towards the door. "…Sorry…" He murmured, stepping out and closing the door.

The figure blinked, and then reached up taking out the red contact lenses. The Princess of Hyrule smiled to herself, and then looked over at the shadows that were in the corner. "They really didn't realize we knew that they were closet from the beginning…and that you really are a separate person from me.

"No." Sheik whispered from the hiding spot, taking a few steps forward towards the princess. "I also don't think anyone will understand our relationship, so long as you keep pretending to be me, though I'm more than happy playing your shadow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners and not to me. All I own is my very random brain, I think.

_Author's Note:_ I apologize for how long it's been since I've uploaded anything. I had a tough junior year in college (both personal and academic related stress) that lead to a case of minor/mild depression. Needless to say I found myself unable to write during that time. In the past year I've gotten through that stuff, and decided that because I'm graduating college I could go ahead and upload a few "chapters" at once (well, more like a couple of drabbles) . If anyone has any suggestions, please send me a PM or email. Read, Review and I hope you enjoy! _~AnimeStars_

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Pretty in Pink**

They stared at him. How could they not though? He was Captain Douglas Jay Falcon the famed F-Zero pilot number 07. Even the whispers didn't bother him. The amount of attention he was receiving today merely reminded him of the past, when he spent most of his time on the track or as a bounty hunter.

Today he was on his way to find a computer so he could look up information on this blue hedgehog he had seen running around. Everyone said that this "creature" could run at sonic speeds and was the reason he was no longer held the title of "fastest person" which he had held onto for so long.

Concealing a yawn behind one gloved hand, Captain Falcon strutted down the halls feeling refreshed after listen to Jigglypuff sing in a concert earlier that morning. Even though he considered himself a good sport, Captain Falcon couldn't remember if he had clapped at the end of the concert. In fact, he couldn't even remember how long the concert was or even when it ended. He hoped he had been attentive though, as it seemed that he was the only person in the audience. He had even sat front row too, glad to show support to someone who was under appreciated.

Pausing in front of a mirror, Captain Falcon took a moment to admire his reflection and then punched the air. People still paused, whispering and laughing at him, but he didn't pay attention. He thought he looked good in a pink costume, fabulous even, with black marker all over his face. Now if only he could remember how it had all happened things would be great.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – That Box…**

No one knew where the box had come from. It was just a plain run-of-the-mill cardboard box, nothing remotely interesting about it. Except that the box moved all on its own. It appeared and disappeared at random times and in random places. It even had the red Smash Bros. logo on it. Nobody understood why it would appear and disappear, or why sometimes they could hear some voices from it.

So that's why when the box disappeared one day no one went searching for it. They were too busy searching for Solid Snake, who had told everyone the week before that he was going to be on reconnaissance duty, but hadn't contacted anyone since. Even Slippy, who had hacked into Snake's codec before couldn't contact him. It was a total mystery. Eventually Snake's belongings were packed up and put in storage, piling the boxes on top of another box that had been put against the wall and effectively burying it. Their task complete everyone returned to their own business and forgot about the box.

_~ Several hours later ~_

Snake: "Hello? … Anyone? … Mei Ling? … Colonel? … Otocon? … Is that pink marshmallow's concert over now? … Hey! … Hello! … These rations don't last forever you know and I lost my headband so I don't have unlimited ammo anymore either. Anyone? ... Hello?"


End file.
